Do you hear the NCIS agent sing?
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: What would happen if the NCIS team discovered Ziva's biggest secret? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS/ LES MISERABLES

All of the NCIS characters belong to CBS and i don't know who owns the Les Mis characters/ songs but it's not me. As far as I know the imperial theatre doesn't exist.

Some of you may have read my other NCIS/ Les Mis crossover but I have deleted it as I went on holiday recently and the weather was awful (I mean come on when does it rain in the Canary Islands? When I'm on holiday there that's when!) Sorry I was rambling anyway the weather was rubbish so had some time to brush up on my fanfics and this one is better than the other one!

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

The Imperial Theatre Washington DC: seats D11, D12, D13, D14, D15, D16, D17

TONYS POV

I didn't have time to buy a programme, so I have no idea who any of these actors/ actresses are, but it's pretty good so far. The director decided that we needed to know each other better then set up a trip to see this show, and he hasn't even turned up! Pity Ziva couldn't come though.

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet__  
><em>_Look down and show some mercy if you can__  
><em>_Look down and see the sweepings of the street__  
><em>_Look down, look down,__  
><em>_Upon your fellow man!_

10 YEARS LATER! This is confusing!

_Where the leaders of the land?__  
><em>_Where are the swells who run this show?_

A young boy comes to take his place at the front. He is amazing. The adults look more scared than he does.

_Watch out for old Thenardier__  
><em>_All of his family's on the make__  
><em>_once ran a hash-house down the way__  
><em>_Bit of a swine and no mistake#_

That's nice isn't it...a group of dodgy looking characters enter from the rear of the stage. That's when I see her. We all do. Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

ZIVA'S POV

_Look down and show some mercy if you can, look down look down upon your fellow man._

I look out into the sea of face before me. I can see them. Row D.

Ready? Here goes...

_Stay out of this...you'll be in trouble here it's not your concern you'll be in the clear...leave me alone._

No wrong notes so far, but there's still a while to go yet. I just have to get the shout right.

_It's the police disappear run for it. IT'S JAVERT!_

YES! Nailed it!

The rest of the first half goes quickly and the entire cast are happy that it has gone well.

My phone buzzes and doesn't stop for at least 5 minutes. YOU HAVE 6 NEW MESSAGES AND 2 MISSES CALLS. I don't look at them, they will all be the same.

TONYS POV

"Oh my god guys why aren't you freaking out?" I almost scream at the team.

"We-well I've known since she accidentally told me that she had rehearsal when she couldn't come to one of my friends gigs" Abby says Pigtails bobbing.

"It's up to her what she does out of NCIS and, if she wants to, she can do this. She has an amazing voice" McGee chipps in

"Please take your seats for act 2 of Les Miserables" a woman's voice says over the loudspeaker.


	3. Chapter 3

ZIVA'S POV

Get flirtatious Ziva. Pretend that you are in love with this guy. Think of Tony.

_I know this is no place for me still I would rather be with you...I've got you worried now I have that shows you like me quite a lot._

Flirtatious, almost childlike smile.

He gives me the letter. Look sad.

_Little you know...Little you care_

I give Marius 'letter' to Valjean. He doesn't realise that it is a very detailed drawing of the female anatomy. The boys got bored while we were waiting to go on. I see him try and hold back a smirk and I walk off while he 'reads' it.

I walk back on straight down the middle while the intro to the song blares up from the orchestra pit.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to__  
><em>_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to__  
><em>_And now the night is near__  
><em>_Now I can make believe he's here___

_Sometimes I walk alone at night__  
><em>_When everybody else is sleeping__  
><em>_I think of him and then I'm happy__  
><em>_With the company I'm keeping__  
><em>_The city goes to bed__  
><em>_And I can live inside my head___

_On my own__  
><em>_Pretending he's beside me__  
><em>_All alone__  
><em>_I walk with him till morning__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_I feel his arms around me__  
><em>_And when I lose my way I close my eyes__  
><em>_And he has found me___

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver__  
><em>_All the lights are misty in the river__  
><em>_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight__  
><em>_And all I see is him and me forever and forever___

_And I know it's only in my mind__  
><em>_That I'm talking to myself and not to him__  
><em>_And although I know that he is blind__  
><em>_Still I say, there's a way for us___

_I love him__  
><em>_But when the night is over__  
><em>_He is gone__  
><em>_The river's just a river__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_The world around me changes__  
><em>_The trees are bare and everywhere__  
><em>_The streets are full of strangers___

_I love him__  
><em>_But every day I'm learning__  
><em>_All my life__  
><em>_I've only been pretending__  
><em>_Without me__  
><em>_His world will go on turning__  
><em>_A world that's full of happiness__  
><em>_That I have never known___

_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_But only on my own_

I stand there and, for a while, nothing. Then it hit me like a wave. Clapping. Cheering. A standing ovation. I nearly cry. I stand there until the drum signals my exit.

I change into the 'bloodstained' shirt that is the exact replica of the 'un-bloodstained' shirt that I have been wearing all the way through the show. After what feels like a lifetime I am finally ready to go back on. I pull my coat close to hide the 'bloodstain' on my shirt. I go and stand straight next to Marius.

_Took the letter like you said__  
><em>_I met her father at the door__  
><em>_He said he would give it__  
><em>_I don't think I can stand anymore___

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius__  
><em>_I don't feel any pain__  
><em>_A little fall of rain__  
><em>_Can hardly hurt me now__  
><em>_You're here, that's all I need to know__  
><em>_And you will keep me safe__  
><em>_And you will keep me close__  
><em>_And rain will make the flowers grow.___

_Just hold me now, and let it be.__  
><em>_Shelter me, comfort me__  
><em> 

_The rain can't hurt me now__  
><em>_This rain will wash away what's past__  
><em>_And you will keep me safe__  
><em>_And you will keep me close__  
><em>_I'll sleep in your embrace at last.___

_The rain that brings you here__  
><em>_Is Heaven-blessed!__  
><em>_The skies begin to clear__  
><em>_And I'm at rest__  
><em>_A breath away from where you are__  
><em>_I've come home from so far__  
><em>_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius___

_I don't feel any pain__  
><em>_A little fall of rain__  
><em>_Can hardly hurt me now___

_That's all I need to know__  
><em>_And you will keep me safe__  
><em>_And you will keep me close___

_And rain...___

_Will make the flowers..._

I hear Marius finish the last note and the audience cheers again. He kisses my lips softly and I feel the guys wrap their arms around me and carry me off. I keep my eyes closed until they put me down backstage. I open my eyes to see a circle of faces staring down at me. One of them helps me up and then they quickly disappear back onto the stage to sing _Drink with Me._ Time to wait until the finale.


	4. Chapter 4

TONYS POV

There wasn't a dry eye in the house when Eponine died. It was so realistic. Abby has her head buried into McGee's shoulder. Even Gibbs' is a bit bleary eyed. Well done Ziva.

ZIVA'S POV

_Come with me  
>Where chains will never bind you<br>All your grief  
>At last, at last behind you<br>Lord in heaven;__  
>Look down on him in mercy<br>_

I slowly walk on not showing any emotion on my face. I take my place about a metre away from Valjean facing straight ahead. I start to slowly raise my arm pointing straight towards where I believe the team are sat.

_Take my hand  
>And lead me to salvation<br>Take my love  
>For love is everlasting<br>And remember  
>The truth that once was spoken:<br>To love another person is to see the face of god  
><em> 

Everybody is holding back tears as the ensemble enter singing the final song. Finally, Valjean, Fantine and I can join in.

_Will you join in our crusade?  
>Who will be strong and stand with me?<br>Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
>Do you hear the people sing?<br>Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
>It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!<br>Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaah,  
>Tomorrow comes!<em>

More clapping. More cheering. Tears are finally allowed to fall. We bow. First as one and then we start to take our separate ones. When my turn comes I step forwards and a quarter of row D stand up and cheer. I can see that they have all been crying, including Gibbs! I bend forwards and take my bow, a smile plastered all over my face. I step back in line and the cast claps and cheers for Valjean. We gesture towards the orchestra and the lighting. By this time the audience are all standing. We hold hands and bow again. The audience erupts as the curtain comes down.


	5. Chapter 5

TONYS POV

I persuade the team to wait at the stage door for Ziva. She is one of the last out. As the door opens to reveal her dressed in a black tracksuit with a Les Mis hoodie. I can't help myself. I run up to her and embrace her in a kiss.

"Tony!" McGee says shocked

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouts the anger rising in his voice.

"YAY! Finally" Abby says jumping up and down whilst clapping.

I stare into her eyes and smile as she smiles back.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure. I've been waiting for you to ask!" She says and takes my hand.

"Well done Ziva, my dear you were fantastic!" Ducky says and she thanks him.

Abby runs over and gives her a massive hug followed by Gibbs and then McGee. They then make their excuses and leave. I take her hand and we walk towards a diner across the street.

Life couldn't be better.


End file.
